


Missed you

by shiptoomuch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: Larissa missed her girlfriend. Turns out Camilla felt just about the same.





	Missed you

It’s been two weeks since Larissa last saw her girlfriend. She’s never thought of herself as someone who needs sex on the regular, but this is the longest she’s been away from Camilla since they started dating about a year ago, and it’s at least half just plain missing her, and half of it is definitely the fact that according to her tracker app, she’s ovulating.

So, yeah, she needs Camilla to get back _yesterday._

All of this makes it ironic that Larissa doesn’t even notice it when Camilla walks into their apartment, lugging her bags. It’s not until she starts singing along with the Hall and Oates that Larissa is playing that Larissa realizes she’s even there.

“Because your kiss, your kiss, is on my list,” Camilla sings as she comes up behind her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist while Larissa glares at a canvas. She’s standing on a chair to get at the top of the painting, so Camilla’s head rests just above her ass. “Because your kiss is on my list, of the best things in life.”

Larissa turns on her chair, so Camilla’s chin is just above her pelvis while she looks up at her. “Hi, baby,” Larissa says with a grin. She runs her hands through Camilla’s hair, “I missed you.”

“You’re listening to my music.”

“Wanted to think about you.”

Camilla hums and kisses Larissa’s stomach briefly, and it should be practically chaste, but all it does is remind her of how many nights they’ve spent apart, and how much Larissa has masturbated in the last couple of days to the thought of her absent girlfriend. She pushes Camilla away just for a second so she can get off the chair and into her arms to kiss her girlfriend properly. She pushes just enough to make her intentions clear, tracing her tongue over Camilla’s teasingly. Larissa grins when she feels the other woman’s hands tighten on her hips. 

“Looks like you really did miss me.” Camilla grins and squeezes Larissa’s hips once more before pulling away. She smirks deviously as she says, “But you know, I’m feeling kind of tired.”

She turns away and walks a few steps away from a gaping Larissa before she turns her head just slightly and winks. Larissa’s response comes immediately, as she squawks and runs at her girlfriend, trusting her to catch her when she jumps at her. Just like they’ve done time and time again, Camilla catches Larissa cleanly and hitches her up into a more comfortable position. With Camilla being a full seven inches taller than Larissa, it’s hard for her girlfriend to actually jump high enough to land in the perfect position. 

“I love it when you do that,” Larissa says with her hands cupping Camilla’s face, “it’s so fucking hot, you have no idea.”

“Hmm, I think I do. It’s pretty hot for me, too.”

“Oh?”

Camilla shrugs as much as she can while holding Larissa. “I have a thing for tiny girls.”

Larissa feigns a glare before finally _finally_ dipping in to kiss her girlfriend like she’s been craving. She only has control of it for a few moments before Camilla characteristically takes control and starts kissing Larissa like her life depends on it. 

Larissa isn’t entirely sure how she does it, but Camilla gets them all the way to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. She throws Larissa down on the bed and crawls ontop of her quickly, her blonde hair curtaining around them, and tickling the smaller woman’s face. The tickling only lasts for a moment, though, before Camilla dips down and traces her lips from a brief brush with Larissa’s down to the elegant column of her neck, sending slight shivers down all of Larissa’s limbs until Camilla sets up shop where she knows she’s sensitive: right in the spot between her neck and shoulder, on a pulse point that when she nips at it, causes Larissa to moan outright and curl her hands into her girlfriend’s hair. “Fuck.”

Camilla chuckles a bit before tilting her head up just enough to look at Larissa. “I’ve been thinking about this all week. I just want to make you feel good, baby.”

This makes Larissa groan all the more, and she rolls her hips, seeking out some bit of friction to relieve the growing heat between her legs. She knows her girlfriend, though, and knows that she’s going to take her time working Larissa up to make it feel as good as possible. It’s at this moment, though, that Larissa is absolutely _cursing_ her girlfriend being so fucking good in bed. 

Before Camilla, Larissa has always ended up being more dominant in bed, but with Cam, she has discovered a whole new world of pleasure that blows any and all of her previous experiences out of the water.

Camilla kisses down Larissa’s breastbone and down to her stomach over her shirt, the heat and slight dampness making Larissa squirm even more. Camilla holds her hips down with a tight grip, though, and makes it even harder, but all the more tempting. She knows Camilla likes it when she squirms a little, likes all the little sounds and movements that tell her she’s doing a good job at making Larissa feel good. When she reaches her hips, Camilla removes her girlfriend’s shorts and underwear, only teasingly tracing between her thighs before focusing once again on the top half of her body. 

Camilla lifts up the end of Larissa’s shirt and nips at the slight softness of her belly there before pushing the shirt up inch by inch and kissing what seems like every bit of skin she reveals along the way. She sucks what will surely be an impressive hickey just beneath Larissa’s left breast. When she finally makes her way to Larissa’s nipples, bare due to her reluctance to ever wear a bra, the woman in question is already more wet than she’s been in a while. She’s gotten past urgency, though, and is floating in a heady space of pleasure and ecstasy as her girlfriend works her way over her body.

Even more devastating than her mouth, are Camilla’s hands tracing wandering patterns over Larissa’s skin, pinching and squeezing and sneaking underneath bits of clothes that have yet to be removed. Speaking of which, it’s now that she finally lifts Larissa’s back off of the bed to finally remove her shirt, leaving her naked underneath her fully clothed girlfriend. It’s a power imbalance of sorts, and one that makes Larissa hot as hell. 

Camilla kisses Larissa again, hot and dirty with the slight salt from Larissa’s skin on her lips. She dips her tongue into Larissa’s mouth, tracing lines on the sensitive roof of her mouth, turning her into a pile of uber horny goo. 

Camilla pulls back and grins at her girlfriend in a way that can be described as no less than adoring. “Can you turn over for me, baby?”

Larissa nods slowly and turns over onto her stomach. She buries her head into the pillow in front of her, elevating the feeling of vulnerability since she now cannot see what Camilla is doing. 

Apparently what she was doing was undressing, because when Camilla leans up over her and Larissa is overwhelmed by the skin to skin contact all the way down their bodies. Camilla leans around and nibbles at Larissa’s ear while her hand snakes down between Larissa and the bed to slip between Larissa’s thighs and curls up to her cunt. This elicits a gasp from her while she presses her fingers just barely in. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Larissa, desperate for more, spreads her legs as much as she can. Camilla hums in response, her deep voice rich in Larissa’s ear. She presses her fingers deeper into Larissa’s folds, not entering her, but sliding along her labia and finally stroking just this side of too lightly at her clit. Larissa arches up and groans when Camilla presses on it and circles her finger just right. 

“That’s right, baby, let me hear how good you sound,” Camilla croons and moves down to kiss her neck, wrapping an arm up and around Larissa’s chin, holding her arched up just slightly. Larissa supports the position with her hands on the mattress, changing the angle just enough to make what Camilla is doing to her cunt absolutely fantastic.

“Fuck, love you so much. Love you, Cami.” It all feels so good and is so much all at once that Larissa can hardly handle it when Camilla dips into her slit, probing deep inside of her with wicked fingers while her thumb works her clit. She doesn’t thrust so much as roll her fingers inside of her, moving enough to stimulate without being completely overwhelming, as Larissa has never been a big fan of brutal fucking. This, though, is perfect: a slow inch to the end that has her floating high above her body. 

She’s inching closer and closer to the edge, and she’s sure that Camilla can feel it too, because she moves her hand ever faster to bring Larissa off, urging her along with encouraging words abundant. 

Her orgasm hits her less like a truck, and more like a series of crashing waves washing over her and sweeping her out into a sea of ecstasy. Camilla rubs her through it, pumping her fingers in and out and massaging her clit until Larissa can no longer take it anymore and has to push her off. “Fuck.”

“Eloquent,” Camilla teases while she trails her fingers over Larissa’s collarbone and then down to her breasts to circle them and tweak her nipples. Larissa bats her hand away with a tired chuckle.

“God, I missed you so much,” Larissa sighs out happily. “I think you’re the love of my life.”

Camilla hums and nods. She smiles and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Well that’s good, cuz I know you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @fabbittle


End file.
